


Ain't no date

by Little_Firestar84



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Iris West Lives, Leonard Snart Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Are you planning of robbing the town while Barry is busy getting married with the love of his life?”“Please. I just think my invitation got lost in the time stream. Allen said he would have  invited me- and that I wouldn’t have been sitting at the singles’ table.”Sara grunted, very unlady-like. “Oh, yes, I can see you and Mick, with matching clothes....”“Or maybe I could bring a belle dame sans mercy.”





	Ain't no date

“Are you going to keep staring or do you intend to do something about it, Pretty Bird?” Sara lifted a quizzical eyebrow, and yet, from her seat at the table, she didn’t stop to look at Snart. It wasn’t because she found him irresistible(she would have never admitted such a thing, not even on her death bed) or had troubles believing he was back (stranger things had happened).

Nope. She was simply concerned. For his heath. 

“Nope. I’m just being a concerned captain who worries over the fact that one of her people has been having an hell of an headache a few days after being returned from the death.” She threw her feet on the table (just to remember himthat she was far from pretty or delicate or girly) and drank her cold beer directly from the bottle.

“When we fought Savage in Siberia. Allen came back in time and took me. I just remembered it.” Snart grunted something at clenched teeth, mentioning his sister, among other things. “Actually, I think I’m remembering it just now for the first time.” 

Sara whined, and practically slammed the bottle on the metallic round table. “Why can’t he learn his lessons? Why? Why do I have to keep repeating people that time travel is a big no-no?”

“Is my concerned captain forgetting what we do for a living?”

Sara pouted, looking away, her arms crossed. “It’s different, you know. We’ve got rules!” She tried to defend herself. But, more than a mere statement of facts, it did sound like she was being a little irrational. 

“Right. That’s why Stein has a daughter he didn’t have when we left Central City, and I’m currently inhabiting the body of an alternate version of myself. Because we are oh so good at following rules.” Leonard chuckled, looking at her grinning, sideways. “I may be wrong, but I’m pretty sure we saw actual living Dinosaurs in LA in 2017…”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I hate you, you know? Sometimes, I really, really hate you, Len.”

“And that’s why we’d making fireworks, sweetheart.”

“And that’s, people, is the reason I like women more than men!” Sara chuckled, shaking her head as she made her way to leave the room, but not before having squeezed for good measure Len’s right shoulder with affection. 

“Do you know if Iris survived?” he suddenly asked, like it was an afterthought; Sara stopped where she was, biting her lips and thinking. She didn’t know what to say- but only because she wasn’t aware of Iris’ final fate herself; crossing her arms, she slowly made her way back to the former Rogue, and looked at him accusingly, with a lifted eyebrow. 

“Why the sudden interest in Iris West’s life?”

“Humor me, pretty Bird. Besides, whatever had to happen to her, it should have already happened by now.”

Sara rolled her eyes, and fell back on her seat, annoyed. “Fine. Gideon?”

“The Flash and his allies were able to prevent the birth of Savitar and save Miss West’s life.”

“So, the wedding I still on. Good to know.”

“Wedding?” Sara asked, a bit emotional. Yes, she was as far from a girly girl as they could get, and yet, she had been known to be a (resurrected) ruthless killer, but she would have loved for people to cut her some slack. She was still a girl, and she was a sucker for a good (real) romance story- and it didn’t get as romantic as star-crossed, eternal lover Barry Allen and Iris West. “Barry and Iris are getting married? In 2017? Why are you so interested in it?”

Coldopened his mouth as to speak, but Gideon was faster than the man himself. “Mister Allen married Miss West on the fourth of June, 2017, in what used to be his childhood home.”

“You are not planning on crushing this wedding, right?”

“Of course not. Mister Allen and I go way back and are quite the friends.”

“Are you planning of robbing the town while he is busy getting married with the love of his life?”

“I just think my invitation got lost in the time stream. Allen said he would haveinvited me- and that I wouldn’t have been sitting at the singles’ table.”

Sara grunted, very unlady-like. “Oh, yes, I can see you and Mick, with matching clothes but you in blue and him in red.”

“Or maybe I could bring a belle dame sans mercy.”

As soon as Leonard finished his sentence, Sara felt herself blushing, her whole body suddenly bursting into flames; she had never been a prude, she had paraded around (and done the Salomon Ladder) with close to nothing, and yet the simple idea of going to a wedding with one Leonard Snart would make her behave like a schoolgirl with a crush on the hot teacher.

Like she was a fish, she opened her mouth, again and again, and yet all she could do was either stuttering or not saying a sole word.

“Scared, Pretty Bird?” Leonard asked her, his voice but a whisper, so close to her she could practically breath his own air, could smell his musky scent, that seemed like something coming from the highest and coldest mountain man had ever seen.

“I’m not exactly a wedding type.” She pouted, making a face. She didn’t bother to answer him- not directly, at least, but Leonard Snart was no idiot, and knew what it meant when people suddenly changed topic. 

Sara Lance didn’t want to face the truth. She didn’t want to admit with him that she was scared to death of trying things out with him. But, Leonard thought smiling between himself- of a warm, full smile- she didn’t have no reason to. He knew what he was getting himself involved with, and he wanted to. More than he had ever wanted any treasure- and it said a lot about his character. 

“C’mon, there’s gonna be alcohol, and if you want to piss Allen off, you can even wear your signature white.”

Sara snickered, laughing with her whole heart, as she hadn’t done in quite a while, and shook her head, her blonde hair dancing in the semi-darkness of the room. “I’m not such an horrible friend, you know?”

She left her seat, without adding anything, and Leonard didn’t say a word, nor he turned to look at her; but, he kept smiling- grinning, actually- with his eyes focused where she had been seated until a moment before; only when she was at the door, he finally spoke, sure as himself like not so many other men. “I take that’s a yes, Blondie.” 

Sara stopped, her eyes on the ceiling. “Yeah, fine, I’ll go to this wedding with you, whatever.”

“That’s a date!”

The breath died in her throat in indignation. “No, it’s not!” she screamed, trying to sound annoyed; and yet, with each step she took, her heart would get bigger and bigger, warmer and warmer. 

Filled with Leonard’s happy laugh. 

“So, just out of curiosity, are we here to attend a wedding or because you wanted to chaperone your adult sister?” Sara asked, feeling the need to metaphorically stomp her feet- not that doing so with very high heels could have been easy, but she still wanted for Leonard to know how annoyed she was, and that maybe, just maybe, her stiletto would have ended up meeting his feet before the evening was done…

“She is so right, Lenny! Look at all the effort she went through… and you waste it for _me_?”

As soon as Lisa had opened her mouth, Sara suddenly shut up; she didn’t know if she hated more the fact that even Lisa had noticed that Sara had tried to look feminine and yet not too femme fatale, or that Len was laughing at his younger sister’s remark. 

She elbowed him in the side. Hard. Because he was being insensitive, immature, and childish, and… and… and all those other negatives characteristics that made men, well, men. 

Besides, even if she hated to admit it, Lisa was right. She had made the effort- wore a nice light grey knee-length belted dress, draped over her left shoulder, choose heels that were nothing but impractical but the best weapon ever, in her eyes, and had done her hair and her make up…

In short, she had dolled herself up. For him. 

And meanwhile, Len couldn’t stop telling his sister what a bad idea it was, even just contemplate the idea of dating Cisco.

Yes, she was starting to remember why preferred women to men. Like, for real.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lees than- is Sara had counted correctly, two minutes- they had entered in Iris and Barry’s childhood home, Cisco had immediately approached them; he was dressed very elegantly- even if Sara couldn’t understand why nerds felt the need to wear t-shirts under dress jackets.

“Well, well, well, look who we’ve got here! Captain Cold back from the death! Hi, I’m…” As soon as Wells offered him his hand, the “fake”, wonnabe scientist gulped down a mouthful of saliva and looked with a deep intensity- and fear- at Sara. “Did I just broke time by telling you he’ll die?”

But Sara snickered. “Nah. Been there, done that, got resurrected thanks to Kara!”

“Oh, good, I didn’t break time! I would have hated to break time again. I mean, one second you are minding your own business, and the next one, time breaks and you’re running for your life, right?” Only then Wells saw Lisa, and decided to turn his attention- and his charm- all onto her. 

“Well hello pretty little thing, I’m H.R. Wells, founder of the Star Labs Museum, of H.R. Jitters, inspirer of heroes and genius and world-renewed author.”

Lisa didn’t even bother shaking the hand that had been offered to her; she looked at it like it was an oddity and then smiled at Cisco, her expression the one of a real seductress, a killer onto her prey; slowly, she approached him, never breaking eye-contact, and when they were face-to-face, she skimmed with a bloody red manicured finger his chin. 

“You know, Cisco, Lenny tells me you’ve saved his life…. I guess I’ll owe you at least one dance. If you are free, that it is…”

“Yep. Very single. Never been so much single before. I’m single like crazy.” He said, eyes as huge as saucers, gulping down a mouthful of saliva- and swallowing, probably, his pride as well. Well, he was single, after all- Gipsy didn’t want to have anything with him any longer- and Lisa wasn’t so bad, after all. 

Besides, he had saved her brother’s life, after all… 

“Good. Ok. So… Sara, can I count on you with keeping him out of troubles?” Cisco asked, quite serious, pointing an accusing finger in Snart’s direction. “Hey, by the way, how come you came together? You on a date or what?”

As Len actually laughed, filling her heart with joy, Sara shook her head. 

“Yeah. We are on a date.” 


End file.
